


You are mine, I'm yours

by SophieTimeGodess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Moira Queen, Alpha Robert Queen, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Thea Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Female Alpha, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Tommy Merlyn, Beta Walter Steele, M/M, Omega Oliver Queen, Protective Moira Queen, Protective Robert Queen, Protective Thea Queen, Romantic Fluff, sladiver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTimeGodess/pseuds/SophieTimeGodess
Summary: Slade was not expecting much today, just a few drinks, then head back to the hotel he’s staying at for now and spend the rest of the day relaxing in his room, nothing much just another normal day, free of missions. He did not expect to walk into the bar and see someone who is going to turn his life around, also forcing their way into taking a special place in his heart.
Relationships: Moira Queen/Robert Queen, Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	You are mine, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time dabbling with ABO. This is another one shot. I hope you guys like this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the television series Arrow and I'm not making any money from this fic.

The first time Slade laid his eyes on the omega, he was stunned and to his surprise a red ring glowed around the pupil of his eyes. The Omega was breathtaking both in looks and the sweet scent as well. He could feel the omega’s sweet vanilla scent, with a little bit of cinnamon mixed in making it a bit spicy, unfold and wrap up around his whole body like a blanket. He was drawn to the little pool of baby blues of eyes of the omega, which was so captivating that he didn't even blink to break the contact, mesmerized by the Omega. 

~~~ 

Oliver was really bored and was about to turn in for the night when he suddenly turned and locked eyes with an Alpha. He could not look away from the Alpha’s intense gaze. Not when he noticed the effect he had on the alpha. He could tell that the alpha was pure-bred. An example of the strong predator, sending out a wave of aggressiveness which would be able to make any alpha to submit to him. He was strongly built and the man was handsome and had that exotic look which would make every omega drool. Oliver’s eyes glowed forming a gold ring around the pupil of his eyes showing his interest. And he could tell from the Alpha's eyes that he was interested as well. And when the alpha’s scent hit his nose, he was so overwhelmed by it that his knees almost gave in, and his omega instincts were telling him to submit. But he stood firm without breaking eye contact. 

~~~ 

And they both moved forward towards each other at the same time and met in the middle. Oliver took a deep breath inhaling the alpha's deep earthy scent, like the smell you get right before it rains and the omega part of him wanted to just submit and be protected by the strong alpha. But Oliver held back his instincts and stood firm. 

Slade could see that the omega is fighting his instincts to submit, which is impressive because he knows how domineering his alpha scent could be for both omegas and other alphas; he finds that he likes this feisty, stubborn part of the omega refusing to submit. Since these instincts and scent don't have much effect on a beta, they usually are the ones that don't easily submit, which is also why Slade usually goes for a beta every time. However this time he made an exception and was impressed at the omega's stubbornness to not give into submitting. 

~~~ 

The alpha extended his hand smiling and introduced himself, "Hello I'm Slade". His voice was also deep and rich, all alpha like, making Oliver's heart beat faster. 

Oliver accepts the alpha's hand eagerly, "I'm Oliver" and blushing that his little eagerness was noticed. 

Slade was ecstatic to see the omega blush over him noticing how the omega accepted his hand without missing a beat. He thought 'He's so adorable'. 

"May I have the pleasure of buying you a drink?", Slade says. 

Oliver nods and says, "Yes, you may" and smiles at the alpha's gentlemanly politeness. 

And they walked towards the bar, with Slade leading and Oliver following. Slade’s scent just makes Oliver want to drape himself over the alpha, it is so tempting, so much so that he decided to keep distance, to help him look cool and mature in the alpha's eyes. He doesn't want the alpha to think of him as a 'horny teenager'. 

\---------- 

Oliver was groomed to be the next CEO of 'Queen Consolidated' and he usually does not have much time to spare, all his time was spent on studying and attending extra classes, since he was planning on taking over the position as soon as possible to help his father retire and take rest. 

Today happened to be one of those rare days he does not have any studies to follow up or anything and his best friend Tommy convinced him to go out and have fun, even though he was not fond of crowds he indulged his friend’s request and came out to the club. But the minute they entered, Tommy was whisked away by another beta girl, still he begged Oliver to stay and have a drink and wait till he gets back so they could hang out like they planned to. 

However things didn't go as planned, since it has been more than 30mins and he is yet to see the mop of black hair, that familiar head, walking towards his direction. 

Oliver was pissed, so he decided 'Fuck it, he is going back home to binge watch some Netflix series alone or with Thea if she's up for it', so right when he was planning to leave, he locked eyes with Slade and for a moment it felt like time stopped still for the two of them. 

It might be because he reads a lot of romance novels, that he's kind of a romantic. He is after all a big nerd hiding behind all those muscles he got from being an athletic runner. He got a lot of medals in school for running, he was so good at it that he kept it up even in college. He even joined archery club to impress a beta girl, then ended up continuing it since it was the only relaxation he got while juggling between his normal studies and interning under Walter Steele who is a beta to learn the ropes of handling a billion dollar company. 

\----------- 

Once they reached the bar counter, they sat next to each other close enough for their shoulders to brush occasionally. The attraction from either end was undeniable, seeing as their scent started to mix well due to their mutual attraction. And all the alphas in the club vying for Oliver's attention backed off because of Slade's dominant alpha scent. 

Oliver was too occupied with how to behave in front of an alpha he actually liked for the first time that he didn't notice their scent getting mixed. But Slade did notice it but stayed silent and waited to see if the omega got mad or uncomfortable. So far it seems like the omega hasn't noticed or Oliver really is okay with it and hoped it was the latter. While they were waiting for their drinks, Oliver decides to take initiative and ask, "So what brings you to Starling City?" Since he noticed that the alpha had an Australian accent. 

Slade lifts one of his eyebrows and turns to Oliver and says, "Work. I used to move around a lot cause of my job" 

"So you will be leaving once your work is finished?" Oliver said trying to hide the twinge of disappointment. 

Slade noticed this and said, "I was. However, I'm not leaving because I think I might have found a reason to stay", it's you he almost says but stops himself and keeps a serious face, looking intently into the pools of blue eyes of the omega, trying to convey something that he could not put into words. Because he does not want to sound too cheesy saying, Oliver is the reason he decided to stay. Because Slade is not really good at sharing his feelings with others. 

Oliver could feel the sincerity radiating off of Slade when he spoke those words. He stared back into the alpha's eyes which were as black as night. He wondered if the reason for Slade's decision to stay here was 'him'. He quickly brushed off those thoughts and smiled at the alpha, with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

Slade was totally smitten for Oliver. Everything the omega does makes him want more, spend more time with the omega to know more about Oliver. The way the omega smiles shyly, with a slight blush on his cheeks, makes his inner alpha howl with pure joy. 

"So what a pretty omega like you doing alone here?" He asks with a poker face smiling casually, trying to figure out if the omega came here for his lover/boyfriend. It would break his heart, if Oliver was already taken but he has to know. So he was trying to be brave and break the ice first whilst making sure his worry is not seen on his face. 

Oliver noted something was off, but he ignored it and started to tell Slade about how he was ditched by his best friend. Oliver felt like he could tell everything to Slade, things he mostly wouldn't tell someone he just met, but something about the alpha made him trust him. It might have something to do with his omega instincts reacting to the alpha's protective pheromones. But he doesn't care, he has never been attracted to someone this much before let alone a Dominant Alpha like Slade. 

They were in their own little world sitting at the bar a tad bit closer than they were before and leaning into each other. Even though their conversation was slow, he didn't mind it and just let himself bask in the alpha's attention. Some of the omega's in his class would tell how different and magical it is to be with their alpha boyfriends, but he just scoffed at them for being too dramatic. Maybe he shouldn't have made fun of them for it, as he now understood what those omega girls were talking about. It felt magical and totally out of the world experience. 

Oliver was so happy that he was glowing, sending out happy pheromones and for a moment he actually started to purr and stopped immediately when he realized what he did and blushed furiously. 

Slade was on top of the moon when he noticed the purring and the blush that followed. He just wanted to hold the omega in his arms, close to his heart and never let go, he just wanted to reach out and hold the omega's hands at least. 

But he stopped himself from doing something like that and scaring the omega away, He decided that he will wait. 

After two beers, Oliver just stopped because he doesn't want to get drunk and tipsy and embarrass himself in front of the alpha. Slade also stopped after two bourbons, so that he doesn't lose control and do something like kiss the omega. The last thing he wants is for Oliver to hate him. 

Oliver didn't want this evening to end yet, while he was thinking of asking the alpha to join him for dinner, Slade beat him to it and asked, "I would really love to continue this over dinner?" 

Oliver accepted the offer and they walked out together. "How about the Big Belly Burger Diner you said was your favorite?" 

Oliver turned and beamed at the alpha, "Yes, I could take you there" and the omega whistled hailing a cab and sat closer this time with their sides touching, from their shoulders to their legs pressed up against each other in the cab. 

Oliver paid the driver before Slade could, since the alpha took care of the drinks. Then they walked into the diner, Slade being a gentleman held the door open for Oliver earning a small shy giggle from the omega. 

Oliver ordered the usual and Slade ordered the same thing to try it and Oliver was so eager for the alpha to try the burger and was happy that he was the one to introduce this food to Slade. Slade was happy seeing Oliver happy and they just looked like the cutest couple in Starling city. 

After having his first bite of the burger, Slade decides that he likes it and declares the same and thanks Oliver for introducing him to the diner and the food. "This burger might end up being the reason for me to stay here forever" jokes Slade slightly. 

With their bellies full now, their talk is kept casual. Slade got to know that Oliver was the only omega in a family where both the parents and sister are alphas, and Oliver got to know that Slade's parents died when he was young and that he didn't try to have any sort of relationship because of his job, just casual sex sometimes. 

Oliver was confused and decided to just ask, "Just to check if we are on the same page, This is a 'Date', right? I mean the drinks, and the flirting, now dinner at my favorite diner.." 

"Yes, it is" interrupted Slade and didn't let Oliver continue. He reached out and held Oliver's left hand on the table with both his hands, more like cupped it gently, turning Oliver's hand palms up and rubbed a few circles with his thumbs inside Oliver's palm gently all the while staring into the omega's eyes to show his sincerity saying, 

"The minute I saw you, I was blown out of my mind, you are so beautiful, your eyes remind me of the ocean back home, makes me want to let myself drown in them, my heart skips a beat every time I see you get shy over small things", and he squeezed his omega's hand in his a little and said, "I don't want this evening to end. This is the first time, I felt something like this for someone" he lowered his eyes a little, and his voice wavered a little when said, "I'm not good at sharing my feelings much, Oliver", then the alpha straightened his back and looked up into his omega's eyes again and said softly, "But I would like to try it, if it was for you." Slade's heart was hammering against his ribs, after pouring out his heart like that. He can't believe how much Oliver has changed him in matter of hours. Something is pulling him towards Oliver and it seems his Alpha has already claimed Oliver as his Omega and he would do whatever it takes to make Oliver his, to claim him. He wonders if he's feeling this way because Oliver is his soulmate, but he quickly brushed that thought off to the side. 

\--- 

Soulmates are an Urban legend, and people who claim to have found their soulmates were not able to prove anything and the research on this is still going on. And so this, a farfetched idea is something no one cares about anymore, except it is used in movies to make money. Slade is practical guy who believes in science more than God, so he scoffed at himself for even thinking about soulmates. All he believes that the feelings are real and his heart is at the right place and so soulmate or not he will definitely fight for Oliver. 

\--- 

Oliver was speechless, his face was red and the blush was spreading down his neck, when Slade suddenly grabbed his hand and started to describe him and then he felt happy that he was not the only who was sad at the thought of this evening ending soon. At the deep sincerity pouring out the alpha's eyes after the little speech, Oliver brought his other hand, gently cupping the Alpha's cheek and confessed, that he too was sad about the day ending soon and that he would love to go on a second date. 

Slade was so happy, he turned Oliver's left hand lacing his right hand fingers with Oliver's left hand on the table, at the same time he brought his left hand and cupped around Oliver's hand on his cheek and brought it to his lips and kissed the inside palm of Oliver's right hand. 

Oliver watched in slow motion when Slade kissed his palm and the kiss felt so intimate that he was blushing furiously, and lowered his eyes. He could feel the alpha chuckling since his palm was still placed on Slade's lips, he withdrew his right hand immediately and tried to hide the blush and looked everywhere and anywhere avoiding the alpha's eyes, he was too embarrassed to look at Slade, so he turned away his face hoping that Slade would not tease about him getting all worked up over a kiss on the palm of his hand. It's not even on his cheeks but somehow yet it felt so intimate because he could still recall how Slade's lips felt in his palm. His alpha is such a romantic guy. He blinked and thought, 'Oh my god I can't believe that I just thought Slade as my alpha.' 

Slade was happy that he was finally able to touch Oliver and even sneaked in a small kiss. He was delighted to see his omega get all flustered over the kiss and chuckled. But when the omega retracted his arm back, he stopped, scared that he crossed a line with the kiss. But then breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the omega's other arm was still laced with his on the table which was a little reassuring. He saw how Oliver avoided eye contact, and seeing how the omega's cheeks were reaching a deeper shade of red, he realized that Oliver was embarrassed and not mad at him for the kiss. He relaxed a bit and decided to give a few minutes and when he saw that Oliver was never going to turn his beautiful baby blues towards him, he decided to call out. 

"Oliver, please look at me" said Slade after clearing his throat. 

Oliver raised his eyebrows and gave Slade a side eye without turning his head towards the alpha. 

"Kid, please look at me", Slade pleaded a little which made Oliver turn to him. 

"I'm not a baby, don't call me a Kid" said Oliver with no real anger and pouted. Oliver was not a kid, he was the Youngest Omega Bachelor Billionaire and also soon to be the CEO of Queen Consolidated. 

"You are pouting like a kid, though" said Slade teasing the omega a bit. 

"If I am a kid, then you are an old man" retorted Oliver. 

"I'm not that old", Slade fake offended. 

Their conversation took a turn to making them bicker at each other playfully. Slade then paid the bill and they walked out of the diner together. 

Oliver's mansion was close to the diner, that they decided to walk all the way there. Slade did not let go of the omega's hand back from the diner and seeing as Oliver was not complaining about it, Slade just walked holding hands and occasionally he would bring Oliver's hand to rest against his heart and sometimes cup it with his other hand warming up the omega's hand. 

Oliver was in euphoria floating, enjoying this warm fuzzy feeling whilst walking next to his alpha, holding hands and seeing how the alpha was placing his hand to his heart and cup his hand in the alpha's big hands to keep warm, Oliver thought even though Slade is not good at sharing his feelings like he said, he sure does show it. And he adores this part of his alpha and finds it cute. 

Slade walked his omega even inside the big gate that leads to the big mansion all the way to the top of the stairs reaching the mansion's big wooden door, when he realized that he had yet to let go of the omega's hand. He was now cradling Oliver's hand in both his palms, squeezed it a bit and looked down feeling sad. 

Oliver noticed this and took a small step getting close into his alpha's personal space and placed his right hand on the alpha's cheeks and gently lifted his head and reached down a little since Slade was a few centimeters short and placed his lips softly against him. 

Slade was surprised but reacted instinctively leaning more into the kiss, placing one hand on his omega's hips and the other on Oliver's neck holding him firmly in place. 

They kept kissing like that for a while and Slade didn't try to deepen the kiss and just accepted what his Omega was willing to give. Oliver was happy that Slade did not push for anything more. 

\--- 

Oliver in all his life after finding out his dynamic, he has never even went near an alpha, all the girls he tried to date were all betas and he was kind of disappointed, since betas did not have a strong scent and the sex always left him empty and sad. He read books on how an omega should always be with an alpha because of how their dynamics compromises each other perfectly and how the bond formed between an alpha and omega was stronger and special compared to other bonds. 

Oliver had a few alphas trying to flirt with him before and every time they flirt, they would send out their dominating pheromones trying to make Oliver submit to them. Even though Oliver's omega instincts would tell him to submit, he would just brush it off and walk away from those alphas, besides each and every one of those alpha's scent were foul and he didn't like it all. The only alpha's scent he liked were his Dad, Mom and his sister. 

\---- 

This is the first time he ever found an alpha's scent to be so mouth watering enough to drool a little. Yes, now he remembered what that scent was, it was called, "Petrichor" (smell you get right before it rains). And the alpha was handsome as well, which piqued his interest and the night went wonderful enough, so much so that he was the one who kissed Slade. 

His alpha was a perfect gentleman, holding doors for him and cradling his hand in his big alpha hands and that small kiss in his palm, It was all too adorable, too adorable for a big strong alpha like Slade. When Slade didn't push for more and just accepted the kiss as it is, he realized how sweet and considerate his Alpha is. And the scent , oh my god the scent was just added bonus. Because he could not get enough of his Alpha's scent. He can't wait for the day when he could just let himself be covered in his Alpha's scent. Oliver wondered if Slade is his soulmate and that is the reason his feelings are so strong for someone he just met a few hours back. 

After their little make out session ended, the alpha just kept his omega close and winded both his hands on the Omega's back. With his face buried in his omega's neck taking deep breaths of the sweet scent, of the spicy vanilla scent. 

Oliver curled both his hands around the alpha's shoulders with his right hand buried deeply in Slade's hair, massaging slowly. He buried his face the alpha's neck as well taking in deep breaths of his alpha's rich earthy scent, of Petrichor. And he noticed how their scents were mixed up and realized why not another alpha dared to come near him. He chuckled and said "Our scents are mixed up, Slade" 

"Our scents mixed up back at Bar, and you noticed it just now", scoffed Slade. 

They stayed like that for a while in silence, for a while just absorbing each other's scent and then Oliver pushed himself away from Slade. And asked Slade to hand over his mobile and entered his contact details in it and sent a missed call to his phone. Now with their contacts exchanged he felt like a small weight was lifted from his heart. 

Slade watched as Oliver entered his contact details and felt hopeful. He decided that for Oliver, for his Omega, he will make sure that he works hard for this relationship, to be the alpha his omega wants. And hopefully it will end up with him and Oliver getting married and having pups. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

The following dates they went on was also as enticing as their first date and this one time on a date, His alpha was sweetly infuriating, teasing him, whispering hot nothings in his ears, making Oliver blush every ten minutes. Slade just loved to tease Oliver like this and enjoyed it more when his omega's white creamy skin would turn red because of him, the alpha in him was really proud. 

Oliver was head over heels for his alpha. His alpha was perfect in every way possible. He ends up purring most of the time they spend time together and he stopped caring if Slade noticed and sometimes did purr in order to catch his alpha's attention once. His alpha was also patient and understanding whenever Oliver had to cancel their date or meeting him a few times, as his duties towards the company got more and more day by day. 

Slade even met the whole Queen family and had joined them for two dinners. Slade was sure that the first time he had dinner with his omega's family, they were not approving of him, the sister at least seemed like she took a liking to him, however the parents were not. But then when Slade did announce that he would be retiring from the Australian Intelligence, and settle here close to his Omega, Oliver's parents seemed to relax a little but still looked a little stiff. Slade was surprised when he was invited a second time for a family dinner at the Queen mansion. This time the dinner was a bit smooth, and they even had two Australian dish made, especially for Slade. 

Oliver was on top of the moon, seeing how he got his parents approval. He didn't expect his mom to invite Slade to have lunch with her though but he was happy that his mother is taking steps to getting to know his alpha. And even more surprising was that, his Dad invited Slade to go hunting with him and his business buddies. And the most surprising thing was that his little sister, Thea giving Slade the shovel talk one evening before inviting his alpha over for a movie night followed by a sleepover at the mansion. 

~~~ 

Slade was surprised that he was invited for lunch by Moira Queen. After the two alphas sat down for lunch at the table in a small posh looking Italian restaurant, she did not waste time and looked at him sharply and said, "You will love my son and never hurt him, Is that understood, Mr. Wilson?". The 'or else' was silent but was loud and clear to him and her pheromones, those were the kind of pheromones of an alpha ready to tear anyone in their path to pieces which made the few patrons nearby shift uneasily in their seats. He did not let the pheromones affect him and looked straight in her eyes, with serious face, "Ma'am, I love your son very much and I am planning on spending my whole life with him, I cannot promise to not hurt him, but rest assured I will never stop loving him. I'd rather die than leave him" 

She was searching his eyes, to check if there are any lies hidden, since she is really good at finding out the liars which helped her survive being in high society her whole life. She didn't find any, so she relaxed in her chair and said, "Call me Moira" with a small smile and approving eyes. 

"And you can call me Slade" he said and they had a peaceful lunch where Moira questioned more about Slade's background and his parents. 

Slade expected a similar invite from Robert Queen as well. Seeing as how Oliver is the only omega in the family, It's quite natural for his parents and his sister, all Alphas, to be protective of him. So when Robert invited him to go hunting with his buddies, he accepted and was not surprised when Mr. Queen informed him that his buddies cancelled at the last minute and that they would be going alone. He scoffed at the lie that the CEO was saying to get them to go alone, to give him the 'shovel talk' as the Americans say it. He already got one from Mrs. Queen and now it's Mr. Queen's turn. 

He also ended up assuring Robert, however it was more like 'I am a billionaire and I know how to erase you out of existence if you hurt my son'. Slade had to admit, he was a bit scared, but he still pulled through and assured his omega's father. Robert appreciated how the alpha was scared but still stood firmly for Oliver's sake which showed how much Slade is in love with his son. He clapped Slade's shoulder, with a friendly smile and gave him a firm nod approvingly and then took him to hunt a deer. But held back and asked Slade to shoot first. Slade impressed Robert with his shooting skills and they kind of bonded over the guns on their way back. 

Slade was however caught off-guard when the youngest Queen gave him the shovel talk. He didn't brush it off though, he understood how protective Thea is of her Omega brother and so he kept a serious face, saying how much he loved Oliver and that he will gladly accept her punishment, if he ended up hurting his omega. Thea accepted it and immediately invited him to have a movie night and a sleepover. Slade accepted the invite. Then he walked to where his omega was standing, lacing his fingers with Oliver's and walked towards the living room, with Thea already running ahead to get everything ready for movie night. 

Oliver was turning red on hearing his alpha declare his love for him and calling Oliver as "His Omega". All this time he only ever called Slade his alpha only when he is alone or if he is talking to someone else about Slade, he has never said it to Slade. And when he heard Slade declaring him as his, he felt his heart flutter a little. 

He squeezed the alpha's hand he was holding and stopped to turn and look at Slade and said softly, "You're my Alpha, Slade" and Slade was dumbstruck for a second and quickly recovered and brought his other hand to his omega nape and lowered his head a little and placed his forehead against his omega's and looked into those deep baby blues he loved to stare at and said, "And you will always be my Omega, Kid". 

\------------------------- 

Epilogue: 

Oliver took control of the company as the CEO and was revolutionizing the company with the help of Felicity Smoak and Curtis Holt as the heads of the new Applied Science division. 

Slade ended up opening his own company for bodyguards and had about ten capable people under him, among them the promising ones were Diggle, Rene, Diana and Adrian. The selection process were strict and he filtered out most of the applicants and ended up selecting only ten. But because of his careful selections, his employees were the best at what they do and his company got a bit famous and his bodyguards were hired only by the top big celebrities. So Slade's company was going good and he was earning a lot. 

He did hire Diggle and Diana to be Oliver's personal bodyguards, to protect his Omega, after all Oliver deserved the best of everything. 

Slade soon ended up proposing after three years of courtship. They ended up as the one of the top five cute couple of the year on Vogue cover once and their wedding was the most expected because of their positions in high society. They were often tailed around by paparazzi's and loads of pictures of them kissing and holding hands went viral and the internet went wild cooing over the cute couple. 

The wedding date was fixed close to Oliver's heat and was held secretively in a beach house surrounded by friends and family. The place was secure since Slade's company's whole bodyguard troupe were a part of the wedding ceremony as they are Slade's good friends/colleagues. Oliver felt so blessed to be spending the rest of his life with Slade. 

Oliver was walked down the aisle by his father and Slade was waiting there by the altar, he was speechless for a second, seeing his omega in that white creamy tux with blue embroidery, Slade's favorite color(same as Oliver's eyes) with a dark navy blue tie. He got a bit emotional and a single tear slipped, which he quickly flicked away with his finger. And he did not dare take his eyes off his omega as they got closer to the altar and Robert handed over Oliver's hand to Slade's. 

When Oliver was walking down the aisle, he kept his gaze fixed on his alpha at the altar and smiled at the love he could see pouring out of his alpha's eyes. He chuckled a little when his alpha got a bit emotional and teary eyed. He realized how lucky he is to have Slade as his partner and as his alpha. To think that this time, when he is going to be spending his heat with his alpha, it will be as his husband, he felt warmth spread through his body. (Or it may be the heat starting up) 

They quickly exchanged their vows and was declared married as Alpha and Omega. They shared a kiss and then turned towards others and shouted "We got married", Then the wedding reception was fun, filled with everyone wishing the newlyweds and the group of rag tags from Slade's company made the reception a bit more lively with their drunk dancing. Slade joined them and were causing ruckus, teasing the Alpha and Slade let them tease him with a dopey smile. They were all happy and getting drunk and eating the wedding cake. 

After about five months of the wedding, the internet blew up again going ga ga on their favorite couple, seeing as Oliver had a baby bump, wearing loose shirts. After another four months, the couple posted a picture of their twin boys on their Instagram. The pups ended up being the internet's favorite and the most youngest twin celebrity in history. Slade was just happy spending time with his kids and taking care of his company. His love for his Omega never wavered, and he found new ways to be romantic and make Oliver happy and Oliver just couldn't help to fall a little bit more in love with his alpha than ever before every time. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for rushing through and putting everything in the Epilogue. I'm not ready to ready to write fics with more than one chapter. Please forgive me if you found any sort of grammatical or spelling mistakes. Please leave your comments below.


End file.
